Drowning Lessons
by SharleaNorth
Summary: As punishment for his latest prank, Axel's doing community service at a local day camp. The only problem, he can't swim and the camp lifeguard is not going to let him live it down.
1. Chapter 1

Remember me? Hello everyone. Thanks for being patient with me! I finally have a story to post! I won't bore you with the background story. Just that I came up with the idea when we did swimming in gym. The title of the story is the same as a MCR Song. That's where the similarities stop. This is not a songfic. If all goes right, it will eventually get to be a Larxel, but with my luck, who knows.

**TO SEE FULL CHARACTER PROFILES CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!!!!!! YOU'LL PROBABLY GET LOST IF YOU DON'T.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, Guitar Hero, Guns N Roses's Welcome to the Jungle, any of the characters from Guitar Hero, The Killer or When You Were Young

Mrs. Keller is a fictional character that I made up as I was writing this. If you have a principal that happens to be named Mrs. Keller and want to pretend it's the same one as in the story, feel free, but it's not.

* * *

"You know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby. You're gonna die!" I screamed jumping form the couch to the coffee table. I began to mock Izzy's moves, the character I was currently playing as, making Namine miss a note from laughing. The chorus began playing again and we were both dancing and singing around the room, Namine's sweet, innocent voice battling to be heard over my Axl Rose impression. 

"You guys are pathetic." Marluxia said from where he stood by the door after we belted out our last "Ha."

"Oh, lookie, Marly. " I said jumping and pointing sarcastically at the TV screen as Namine began to laugh, "I was playing as you! See, you look like Izzy Spark! And I bet you even have the same outfit somewhere in your closet. It's probably behind all your shoes."

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Dad wants you downstairs. There's not way you're talking your way out of this one."

And with a dramatic turn, Marluxia left the room thinking he had one the battle. He always thought he'd won. He was an idiot.

"Go ahead and pick the next song, I'll be right back." I told Namine.

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically, turning and flipping automatically to "When You Were Young." What's with girls and The Killers?

I took the stairs two at a time, but almost missed the last one when I saw who was sitting in my dad's favorite chair.

Grey-haired and pig-nosed, Mrs. Keller, my principal, sat talking with a fake British accent that she thought made her sound dignified.

"Axel is a bright boy and if he would apply himself to his studies he could very well take honors courses. He could be accepted into practically any college he chooses. I believe-"

"Axel." My dad spat when he saw me. Okay, maybe Namine'll would to wait a little longer than a minute.

"Hello, Axel." Mrs. Keller said turning to me, her eyes taking in my sloppy attire. It's my house, what's wrong with wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt? Okay, so maybe my boxers were sticking out a little and it was Namine's old Girl Scout t-shirt, but hey, it's still my house.

"Mrs. K." I said as politely as I could.

"Axel, Mrs. Keller was just telling me that you decided to decorate the lockers after school yesterday." My dad said trying to control his anger. I have to admit I feel sorry for Xigbar. Raising three kids by himself isn't easy on any guy. Then there's the fact that I would be hard enough to handle as an only child. It's totally my fault for all his grey hair. The ugly skunk strip dye job is all his fault though. "Would you like to tell us why?"

"That's a stupid question." I said all politeness gone. "We all know I'm going to make up some crack story about what happened, so let's get to the point. I would say it's about $240 worth of damage, I'll have to clean it up myself, and I have detention for a week. Is that about right, Mrs. K? I've got about a hundred saved right now, and I'll get paid next week, so you'll have to wait till then for you money."

"Actually Axel, you're record as it is, is going to keep you from graduating at the end of the year next year. After talking to your father, I believe the best thing for you is to do community service to clean up this little incident and a few others from your record."

"No, seriously, I should get paid, like, $200 dollars next week, I'll pay you then."

"I don't think you understand me. You have no choice in this matter. Axel, you are going to work this summer as a camp counselor at Twilight County Day Camp. Instead of getting paid for your time, I'll remove a few of your past mistakes from your permanent record and you'll graduate. If I hear of any problems, our deal's off. I'll call you down to my office sometime next week to give you the details."

After a few more words with Xigbar, the horrid lady left. But how did I know that this wasn't over yet?

"Axel, how come you keep doing this?" a tired Xigbar asked me rubbing his temples. "What would your mother think if she found out?"

"I don't know. I'd ask her if she wasn't six feet under." I said turning to leave.

"Axel, quit saying your mother's dead."

"Don't worry, Dad. Denial's natural." I growled. I hated it when he went all psychologist-like on me.

I took the stairs two at a time again and wound my way through the rooms till I found Namine sitting patiently.

"I think I'm done for today, Nami. You can keep playing if you want." I said hoping my smile looked real enough. I tried to hide what I did at school from Namine.

"Oh, okay." She said with a smile. "I'll clean up."

I went to my room and shut the door. After pushing piles of clean and dirty clothes out of my way I climbed onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. At least no one I knew would be working at the camp and I wouldn't have to make up a story to why I would be spending my summer at a kid's camp instead of out with my friends at a concert or something.

Besides it was just a couple of elementary school kids. How bad could it possibly be?

* * *

I'm hoping to have another chapter of this up as early as tonight. and I also want to get up a chapter of Nobody's Best Friend too. 

I just realized, I think this is my first story that doesn't take place in a castle. OMG-like!

Read and Review!

Shay


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the deal, this chapter basically has nothing to do with the story line. I wanted to add another chapter to basically show the sibling rivalry between Axel and Marluxia and to add a few more details to what exactly Axel's punishment was. And the most important reason, I plan on writing a story about Marluxia and Aerith and their performance. I see it as being a bunch of fun, and something definitely original, mostly because Marluxia's not usually a main character in a FanFic.

I do have other chapter typed up, up to chapter six, I believe, and I'm excited to post them, but I'm going to wait at least a week between each post, that way I can update more often, and it will give me more time to work on more chapters. If I get a lot of reviews for this, I will update sooner.

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER IN ORDER TO KEEP UP WITH THE STORY, IT'S MOSTLY FOR MY BENEFIT AND HONESTLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Romeo and Juliet. The lines are from a website with the full script.

.

It's their script and writing, not mine, I do not own any of it, I just borrowed it for my writing. (I would like to thank Nanax for pointing out that the link doesn't work.-THANK YOU!!-, but unfortunately, even when I correct it, it still doesn't show up you would like the link, please feel free to message me and I"ll send it to you! I promise!!)

Edit: I replaced the slight failure of an OC character with Aerith. She's cooler and fits better in the story.

* * *

I faintly remember hearing the door click before being sent flying a foot off my bed.

"Hi, Roxas. Hey, Namine." I said, my voice muffled in my world history book I had been previously flipping through.

"Hello!" They chorused, once again bouncing on my bed.

"So," Roxas asked as I sat up. "Wanna tell us why you were called down to the office today?"

I stared at the kid.

"Scheduling." I lied.

"Ah." Roxas said giving me that I-know-you're-lying look, though he didn't push the matter.

"I'm supposed to ask what kind of pizza you want." Namine said, missing my lie.

"I don't care." I said and it was true. I'd eat anything. Well, almost everything, but we won't go there.

"Okay!" She said as she walked out of my room.

"So what'd you really do?" Roxas asked as the door clicked shut, and then before I could answer, "Were you the one that painted the lockers?"

"Uh, yeah. Just don't tell Namine, she doesn't know it was me."

"I never do. So detention?"

"Community Service."

"Ew."

"At the summer camp."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Yeah."

"When do you start?" Roxas asked.

"The week after school lets out."

"The whole summer?

"Yeah." I sighed and stood, "Come on, let's go down and wait for the pizza with Nami."

"Oh, Axel." Roxas said standing. "Marluxia's got his female friend over practicing for their next show."

"Oh, really?" I said laughing and I opened the door.

The TV was off and on the couch sat my favorite-and only-brother along with his, uh, friend. Probably his only friend.

Aerith was a nerd, a cute nerd, but a nerd none the less. She had long brown hair pulled back into a braid as always. She was shorter than me and was Marluxia's co-star in all of the college's theatrical performances. And, to put it simply, Marluxia was head over heels for her. And the only person who didn't know of his obsession was Aerith.

But Aerith currently had her own obsession: me. And it was driving Marluxia crazy.

"Hey, Aerith." I said walking over to the pair as Roxas smothered a laugh.

"Hi." She blushed. Over her shoulder, Marluxia was glaring at me.

"What are you guys working on?"

"We are rehearsing for the summer play and we need it to be quiet." Marluxia growled.

"No, it's okay Marluxia, they can stay. It will be good practice to perform in front of someone."

"Oh, okay then." He said backing down.

"Let's start at Romeo's line-" Aerith began to suggest.

"You're doing Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, not bothering to keep from laughing.

"Yes, and if you plan on staying, then I suggest you shut up." Marluxia threatened.

"Okay, geez, just asking."

"Let's start at Romeo's line in scene two." Aerith said flipping through the script, "'Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.'"

Marluxia cleared his throat and recited, "Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

"Shh." Aerith said, her voice growing stronger, "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes." Marluxia began, pausing and frantically trying to find his place in his script.

"And but thou love me, let them find me here; my life were better ended by their hate, than death postponed, wanting of thy love." I finished for him, reading over Aerith's shoulder.

"Axel!" Marluxia said, his face turning red as he pointed his finger at the stairs.

"But I'm helpful!"

"Go." He said, taking a breath, "Away."

I glared at him and then went to my basic literature knowledge to find the part in Romeo and Juliet that had amused me most.

"I bite my thumb at you, sir."

And without waiting to see Marluxia's reaction, I ran down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if any of you are camp counselors, but I am. And let me tell you, it can get to be pretty hard. I work at a Girl Scout camp, though, so they're all girls, but I work with third and fourth graders, you know right about the time they start getting an atittude. I've based the way the camp in the story is run, with kind of the way the camp I work, volunteer actually, at works. This one's kinda lame too, but it will pick up next chapter, I swear it!

Hopefully this puts the story back together and gets it back on track...Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

I pulled up to the camp parking lot five minutes after 8:00. A whole five minutes after I was suppose to be there. And the director was there waiting for me.

"I believe, in order for your deal with Mrs. Keller to hold, you weren't allowed to cause any problems." The director barked. And I mean she literally barked it. She stood there, slightly overweight, wearing khaki shorts and a bandana tied around her chubby neck.

Rather than admit I had over slept, I lied. "My little sister's not feeling well, and my dad and brother had to go to work. I wanted to make sure she was okay before I headed over. I'm really sorry."

She glared at me as if she was analyzing what I had just said. "Okay, just call ahead of time if you know you're going to be late."

I nodded enthusiastically and she smiled. HA!

"Okay I have you working with the six and seven year olds. Now, since this is just a day camp, boys and girls are in groups together. There will be another counselor with you and she will be in charge of the girls and you the boys. You will get a schedule that will tell you what you are doing every day. There will be two schedules for each day, one for it it's sunny and one for if it's raining. Oh, and you will also have a swimming time everyday. The water has to be a certain temperature to swim, but you are to report to the pool every day, unless there is serious weather, and the lifeguard will have an activity for the kids to do."

"Um, Okay."

She pulled out a clipboard and ripped off a sheet of paper. "Here's your schedule. Go ahead and report to the flag pole. The other counselor will be able to help you."

"Okay." I said taking my schedule and heading to the flag pole.

Hundreds of repressed memories of my childhood flooded back. I had grown up here while my parents were at work. While all my friends were off playing with their parents or their older siblings and I was stuck at a day camp with a bunch of kids I'd never met.

I shouldered my backpack that Mrs. Keller had told me to bring. I was thrown slightly off balance by the weight, but managed to catch myself before I marched up to the flag pole.

I heard the kids before I reached the top of the hill.

"Oh. My. God." I looked across the field, my thoughts drowned out by the screaming kids.

I pulled the schedule out of my pocket and began to look for a clue to where I was supposed to be going.

"You're in the yellow group. They're on the far side of the field." A finger landed on my paper pointing to the colored box in the corner.

But the finger wasn't what startled me. It was the voice, the voice that had been scaring the crap out of me for years, the voice that had tortured Demyx since he was born.

"Larxene, what a, uh, pleasant surprise?" I said, er, asked.

"I work here, idiot." She said, "I'm the lifeguard, remember? You and Demyx spent all last summer coming up with jokes about how I was going to corrupt the kids?"

"Wow, you have an amazing memory! I'd forgotten about-"I stopped. "Oh, you heard those?"

She glared at me and walked away.

I made my way across the field, fighting through the kids attacking each other. To avoid the worst part I cut close to the pool. God, I hated that thing when I was little. My parents had always been too busy to teach me how to swim. So I was stuck playing in the shallow end. Then one day we went over to the diving well to watch the older kids jump in. While we were watching, an older kid came up behind us and pushed me and another kid in. The other kid knew how to swim. I sank.

"Axel?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a girl that I recognized.

"You're Kairi, right?" I asked realizing that I knew her from when Namine had friends over.

"Yeah," She smiled. "I'm the other counselor with the yellow group."

"Oh, cool." I said. At least I knew the other counselor wouldn't tell about me being here. Kairi was the class president, and Namine's friend. She wouldn't tell, I don't think. But Larxene probably would. I'd have to think of something about that later.

"Have you ever done this before?" Kairi asked putting a highly decorated nametag around her neck.

"Nope, Nami and I came here when we were younger though." I said accepting the nametag that she was offering me.

"Well, we have an easy morning, so you'll have time to get a hold of everything and make your nametag." She said with a smile.

A horn bellowed across the field making me and Kairi jump.

"Campers! Are you ready for your first day of fun?" With a false cheerfulness in her voice, the director called to the little munchkins through a microphone.

Little kids scattered everyway, trying to find their groups and exchanging last goodbye to friends.

"Does everybody know where their groups are?" The director asked.

A little girl in a blue tank top stood in the middle of the field looking lost before a counselor ran out to get her.

"Okay, that looks like everyone." The director said. "Now we all know where we're supposed to be. We don't have anything special planned for this morning, but tomorrow we'll have lost and found, so if you get home tonight and aren't able to find something, check for it in the lost and found in the morning.

"Now, let's go out and have some fun!"

The little kids started cheering and the screaming began again.

"This is going to be a long day." I commented turning to Kairi.

"You have no idea." Kairi replied pointing down the slope to a kid taking a leak on a tree. "That'd be yours to deal with."

I glaring at the other counselor, I took a deep breath and started down the hill.

It was going to be a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, long day.

* * *

How did Kairi end up in here? I have no clue.

Well, I do, I need another counselor, a female one, that already existed, 'cause I don't want my story to have too many OCs. And Kairi seem to kinda fit, so I went with it, don't worry, she's not going to be in here a lot.

Reviewith!

Shay


	4. Chapter 4

Um, yeah, sorry, I forgot to update last weekend, I meant too, but, yeah, totally forgot. This one is still on track, I promise! I don't have much to tell you here...Actually, I got nothing, nada. I'll let you read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Xbox 360, any game mention in here, or Sleeping Beauty. (I think that's it, but if it's capitalized, I probably don't own it!)

* * *

With the exception of the kid peeing on the tree, the morning was quite uneventful. Kairi had the kids play games to get to know each other and some other games like duck, duck, goose. I sat back and watched for awhile till a group of girls dragged me into playing.

And to tell you the truth, it was kinda fun. I mean, it wasn't my 360, but it had its moments.

"We have swimming next." Kairi said, pulling me aside from the game of Freeze Tag, "So if you want to start getting the guys changed I'll help the girls."

"Um, okay?"

"And we have to swim, too, to help Larxene keep an eye on everyone." She said.

"We do?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, "You brought a swim suit, right?"

I began to dig through my backpack. Mrs. Keller had given me a list of things to bring, but I wasn't sure if I had actually packed my suit or not.

"If you don't have one, they should have one you can burrow." Kairi suggested.

"Ew," I said pulling mine from my bag, "Thanks, but I found mine."

"Okay guys," Kairi called across the field. "Let's all get ready to go to the pool!"

There were shouts of joy.

"Okay, girls over here with me, and the boys over with Axel."

The group divided. Unfortunately, I was stuck with the bad half and they had me out numbered.

"Do you all have swim trunks?" I asked.

Everyone set down their packs and began rummaging for their suits. Luckily they all seemed to have one.

"Okay, I guess we head to the pool house to change." I said and got an approving nod from Kairi, who was holding the door to the girl's room open as the last one went through.

"Okay, then, let's go." I said, "Oh, and, you, get your finger out of your nose."

After ten minutes of torture, I got all the little booger-pickers into their suits and out sitting around the edge of the pool.

"Well, that was painful." I told Kairi as I hung my towel in a link in the fence.

She smiled, "Yeah, but you'll get use to it."

"Kairi, Axel, we're going to do the swim test today, do you mind helping me?" I jumped at the sudden voice.

"Sure thing, Larxene." Kairi said walking across the concrete to the pool.

I shudder. The swim test was so you could go in the diving well. I had always failed.

Larxene turned to me, "It's only goes to four feet, but some of them will get out there and think they're drowning."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know." Trust me, I know.

I slid into the pool and stifled a curse at the cold temperature of the water.

"Okay," Larxene called across the pool, "I need four volunteers."

It took twenty minutes get all twenty kids. Larxene called in four kids at a time. They would swim from one end of the pool to the other. If they made it, they were given a water proof neon bracelet to wear. If they couldn't make it, one of us would grab the kid and set them up on the side.

Only six kids didn't make it.

"Do you want to hang out in the deep end today, or do you want me?" Kairi asked as the kids began to splash around.

"You go ahead." I smiled. There was no way I was going in there. I could hold on to the side for awhile, till one of those little brats jumped on me and pulled me under. And if I had to choose to save me or one of those little brats, I probably wouldn't be allowed to do the counselor thing anymore and have to repeat my senior year.

"You sure?" Kairi asked, slightly shocked I was turning down the diving board.

"Positive." I reassured her.

"You got lucky on that one." Larxene called from her lawn chair over looking both pools.

"How so?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Come on, Axel." She smiled evilly. "You always have an excuse not to come over and swim when Demyx asks you. Or you come over and spend the whole time sleeping in a chair by the pool. It's quite obvious actually."

I tried to pretend I had no clue what was going on. "What, that I have a great body?"

She laughed-not a nice laugh, an evil laugh. "You can't swim."

"But you didn't disagree that I have a great body."

She grinned sarcastically, "Well as long as you have that, you won't mind that everyone knows you can't swim."

You remember the witch from Sleep Beauty? Maleficent? She's also in some stupid video games series, but that was beside the point. Larxene reminded me of Maleficent. Pure evil B-"Which is what will happen unless you do something for me."

As much as I really didn't want to whatever she had on her mind, it would be pretty bad if it got out I couldn't swim. "What?"

"Friday, before you go home, meet me here. I have to clean out the pool house, but I don't want to. So, if you meet me here, I won't tell your secret."

I sighed, but what other choice was there? "Okay."

* * *

B-"Which" Hahahaha! Sorry, but I found that really funny when I was writing this! Yeah, I apologize.

Reviews plz!

Shay


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! I told you I had a bunch typed up already, but unfortunatly, I only had one more after this one! I'll have to get something together, though I'll warn you, I probably won't update again till after school lets out for me, just cause of finals and everything. (I get out on the 29th of May.) Anyway, this chapter is a happy, cute-like chapter. Reading through it, it kinda moves fast, and there aren't a whole bunch of details, but I don't want to add a bunch of unnecesary stuff in there.

Disclaimer: I don't own (God, I get so sick of typing these things.) Kingdom Hearts

* * *

I would say the week went by quickly, but that would be B.S.

Honesty, those little freaks were the terrible all week long. They'd wet themselves, pick their noses, beat up each other, attack me and Kairi, and throw food across the room. I was almost excited when Friday came. Just almost. Though I'd rather take twenty screaming midgets than Larxene.

"Here." She said shoving a bucket at me. "Clean the toilets first."

"It's nice to see you too." I grumbled.

I won't disgust you with the details, 'cause honestly, I'm trying not to remember them.

"Okay, I'm done." I said several minutes later remerging from the pool house.

"Finally," Called Larxene from the pool, "Now, go change and get in the pool."

"Uh, why?"

"You don't want to spend every Friday night cleaning out the toilets so I'll keep your secret. I'm going to teach you to swim."

Yeah, that one, I wasn't ready for that.

Not at all.

Totally unprepared.

I mean, I knew Larxene was on the swim team, and of course she was a lifeguard, but she wasn't nice. She was the living embodiment of evil. She didn't teach people to swim.

She must just be trying to off me. Let some unsuspecting child find my body at the bottom of the pool.

But teach me to swim?

"What's the catch?"

"You clean the toilets every Friday."

"But wait, I thought that I was learning to swim so I didn't have to clean the toilets."

"Yeah, but this is taking my time, so you'll have to pay for it somehow."

"But that just puts me back where I started!"

"Hey, it's your choice. The toilets get cleaned either way."

I did something I didn't do very often. I thought. On one hand I could go home, play my Xbox with Namine, and avoid pools for the rest of my life. Or I could be the guy that stayed after some kid's day camp to get swimming lessons with his friend's older sister.

Thank God Demyx wasn't my _best_ friend or this would be weird.

"Give me a second to change." I said grabbing my damp trunks from my bag.

"Okay," Larxene said as I got into the pool, "We'll start simple. Lie on your back and try to float."

Hesitantly, I did as she said. It wasn't hard, all I had to do was lay back and I was floating.

"Okay, that's a good start, now pick you feet up off the bottom."

And as soon as I did, I sank.

"Yeah, you'll definitely want to practice that." Larxene said once I was back on my feet.

"Yeah, thanks for the hint." I said.

"Why don't you try holding on to the wall and then getting your feet up?"

"'Cause I'll look retarded."

She laughed, not a nice laugh, that evil laugh of her's, "How old are you and you're taking swimming lessons? It's not possible for you to look more retarded."

She was right. Feeling all my self-respect draining into the pool, I grabbed the edge and once again laid back.

"Okay, now feet up."

Right foot, left foot, and I was floating, kinda.

"Now try letting go of the wall."

"Um, okay." I said doing as I was told.

And I sunk…again.

"Okay," Larxene said, laughing again, slightly nicer this time, but still at me, "try using your arms to hold yourself up."

"Huh?"

"Move your arms when you start to sink." She said demonstrating in the air.

"Just like this." I said copying her and flapping my arms in the air.

And the weirdest thing happened, she smiled. Not the evil smile she had, an actual smile.

"Now, hurry up so I can go home." She said, smile fading.

The third time's a charm, and I managed to actually to float. For about a minute, and then I was back at the bottom of the pool. Of course.

"Okay, I'm going home now." Larxene said as I once again picked myself up. She pulled herself up from the water and grabbed her towel.

"Hey, Larxene." I called as I climbed the ladder out of the pool, "Thanks for doing this."

And I could have sworn I saw her smile again before she disappeared into the pool house.

* * *

Aw, how cute! They're not killing each other! Hahahaha

Reviews please!

Shay


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!! I don't think I've ever come close to writing a story this long before! and it's somewhat interesting and doesn't get too far off track! (So proud!) I won't bore you with this any longer. I'll let you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Week two added a kid to our group. But I was starting to get the hang of the whole counselor thing and, to tell you the truth, it was kinda fun. I mean, the nasty stuff was, well…nasty, but hanging out with the kids and playing the games I hadn't played since I was little, it was a lot of fun.

Kairi didn't seem to care that she had diving well duty all week. Larxene kept her promise and no one knew my secret. And to top it all off, Namine was completely clueless that I was here.

And since it was Friday, I had latrine duty at the pool house in the afternoon, that and swim lessons, and I was kind of excited about it.

So after I finished scrubbing the toilets, I changed and jumped excitedly into the pool.

"Well, isn't someone excited this afternoon?" Larxene asked as she slipped into the pool.

"I just can't wait till I'm at the bottom of the pool." I said letting the sarcasam pour out.

"I bet you'll be there sooner than you think." She smirked, "Now, you remember how to float on your back?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered, it was the only thing I _could_ do.

"Okay, then we're going to learn the backstroke today. You're going to lie on your back." She said demonstrating, "And move your arms like this." And she began swimming across the pool.

It didn't seem too hard, but neither did floating on my back.

I laid back, using my hands to keep me up like she had taught me.

"Good, now move your arms."

Windmill-like, I began to swing my arms. Then slowly I felt my self move across the surface of the water.

"Ha! Ow!" I yelled as I hit my hand on the edge of the pool.

"Wow. That didn't take a long as I thought it would." Larxene said, "Just next time, pull equally with both arms, so you don't curve off to the side."

"Uh-huh?"

"Like this." Larxene said laying back and pulled herself across the water.

"You're doing this." She said slightly curving off of the path she had been previously taking.

"And you need to be doing this." She said pulling into a straight line. Standing she turned to me, "If you pull to hard with one arm, you'll turn that way."

"Yeah, okay."

I spent ten minutes trying to work it out. But I eventually got it down, kinda. And at least I wasn't sinking anymore and I was actually swimming!

"Well, that took less time then I thought it would." Larxene said, slightly surprised. "Let's try treading water."

She pulled herself out of the pool and jumped into the diving well.

"Wait, why are we going over there?"

"The shallow end is only five feet. You'll be able to touch. And we'll want it to be a little deeper for this."

I really didn't want to switch pools. I hadn't been in the diving well since the kid pushed me in and I wasn't to thrill at having to go back in.

"Can't we just stay over here? I mean, five feet not that big of a difference then six feet. It's only sixteen inches."

Larxene gave me a funny look. "Yeah, it's less than you think. Now get in the pool or go home, I don't care."

I crawled across the concrete to the diving well and stuck my hand in.

"But it's cold!" I whined.

With a sigh, Larxene pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the pool. "You'll get use to it."

"I don't do well with extreme cold, though." I said sitting up next to her, curling my legs to my chest.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

And that's when I knew something bad was going to happen. Larxene was acting interested.

But by the time I realized it, it was too late.

She pushed me into the water. In a desperate attempt to gain my balance, I grabbed Larxene's arm and we both fell in.

I felt my self sinking for awhile. I clamped my mouth shut in hopes to hold what little air I had left in my lungs in. Then my legs kicked in and felt myself move slowly up. I broke through the surface gasping for air. I clawed at the edge of the pool, spitting out water till I was sitting on the ledge again.

Larxene was already sitting, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"You-" I growled letting off a stream of curses. "What were you thinking? You could have killed me!"

Slowly, Larxene turned to look at me. I braced myself for a fight. Instead, she laughed. Not the Evil Laugh, a genially happy laugh. I tried to scowl, upset that I could have just drowned. But her laugh was contagious, and soon I was laughing too.

"Stop it!" I laughed, trying to be serious, "I could have died! Don't laugh."

We both started laughing harder. So hard, that as Larxene leaned forward, she fell into the pool. I had to help pull her out of the water, she was laughing so hard. Once she was sitting down again, she hiccupped, which caused her to laugh even hard, falling into my shoulder where she started to cry from laughing so hard.

"Are you okay?" I finally managed to choke out between laughs.

"I think so." She answered proceeding to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh, my God. I don't remember the last time I've laughed this hard! I'll have to try and kill you more often."

She sat up, brushing her bangs from her face. "I really gotta get home now. I'll see you next week."

She smiled and stood, wringing the water from her hair.

"Bye." I said, watching her leave.

She was really cute when she smiled.

* * *

Aw, Axel's got a crush. Oh, poo, now I have to go write more 'cause this was the last chapter I had already typed from break.

Reviews please!

Shay


	7. Chapter 7

After last chapter's cute little ending, I decided to give you a nice upsetting chapter! This chapter's actually really short. I wrote it last night and I'm pretty happy with it. It adds another problem to Axel's life! I think I'm going to keep switching between his Larxene problem and this new one. Hopefully I can pull it off!

Also, next Thursday will be my one-year anniversary on FanFic. See my profile for a special update!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Sadie's character is mine though!!

* * *

I was falling. I couldn't see anything around me. The space around me was darker than black. I was dying. And I was falling.

That's when I hit the water. I couldn't see it. It was as dark as everything else, but I could fill it soaking my hair, pulling down my clothes, forcing its way into my lungs. I kicked trying to pull myself up, anything to keep me from sinking, but the motion pulled me down. I frantically flipped around looking for anything to help me, looking for anything other than darkness.

* * *

I jerked up in bed, gasping for air. After surveying my surroundings, I buried my eyes into the palms of my hands and let out a sigh. It had just been a dream. It wasn't real. I was okay.

I looked up and over at my alarm clock. 10 o'clock in the freakin' morning. Nobody in their right mind would be up now, but I didn't want to try and go back to sleep, so I stretched and got up to get some breakfast.

"Oh my god, it's the apocalypse! I never thought I'd see the day when my son would be up at ten on a Saturday!" A very excited Xigbar cried and attempted to flip a pancake.

"Great to see you too, Dad." I grumbled.

"Do you want a pancake?" He asked offering me a plate of burnt pancakes.

"Honestly, I wouldn't eat those if they were the last things on Earth." I said cringing as the smell of burnt pancakes hit my nose.

"The dog wouldn't eat them either." He said picking up a second plate of equally appetizing pancakes up off the floor. "And if you two won't it them, I doubt anyone else will."

I looked over at the spotted Great Dane. He had a point; whatever the family wouldn't it was given to me. If, by chance, I turned it down, Sadie got it. And then if Sadie didn't eat it, it probably wasn't eatable.

"We'll take that as a compliment." I said, "Come on Sadie, let's go upstairs."

Happy that someone was paying attention to her, the giant dog barreled up stairs nearly taking Namine out on the way.

"Whoa, girl!" Namine said, moving her cell phone away from her ear long enough to yell at the dog. "Oh, Axel, you're up?"

"Not for long. I'm about to back to bed." I said truthfully. There was nothing important that goes on at ten o'clock in the morning.

"Well," Namine said, pushing her cell phone at me, "Say 'hi'."

"Who is it?" Curious to why one of Namine's friend would want to talk to me. Oh, God I hope it wasn't Kairi. What if she'd said something to Namine? Did she know about the camp thing? Oh, God, she couldn't know.

"Hello?" I said, praying it wasn't Kairi who answered.

"Hello? Axel? Is that you?" A female's voice, but definitely not Kairi's, though it did sound uncomfortably familiar. But at the same time, I felt myself wishing she'd speak again.

"Yeah, um, who is this?"

"Axel? Oh, sweetheart, you sound so grown up! I haven't heard from you in forever! Oh, honey, I've missed you so much, and when I got in touch with your sister I was so excited –"

I pulled the phone from my ear in disgust as I recognized the voice. I snapped the phone shut and threw it onto the kitchen table.

"Hey, do you know how much that thing cost me? Don't go tossing it around!" Xigbar called from his third batch of pancakes.

"I'm going for a drive." I said pulling the keys for my car off the hook by the door. "I'll be back."

I needed to clear my head, but not here. Not at home knowing she could call back at any second. Knowing that Namine was talking to her, had forgiven her.

I couldn't take it. She'd ruined my life and just when I was finally over it she tried to come back into my life. Things had finally started to look up. It had taken me nearly eleven years to be able to handle everything.

And now she was back, trying to pretend everything was alright. I absolutely hated her.

And I would never, ever, forgive my mother for what she did to me and Namine.

* * *

Ha, I tied the first chapter into the story! Go Shay! Anyway, hopefully next chapter will be happier...

Reviews make me smile inside!

Shay


	8. Chapter 8

Okie-day, this is being posted right after I finished it, so expect some problems. I apologize in advance, but I needed to get something posted! Um, I doubt anyone else noticed this, but I did. I never said that Axel got dressed in the last chapter, so to avoid confusion of thinking Axel's running around in his pajamas let's pretend I said that Axel got dressed before heading downstairs!

Axel starts out in a really bad mood in the begining of the chapter, so it may sound a little harsh. (At least, that's what I was going for! XD) Then it gets emo-ish and then, since it's me, it should have a happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

I honestly meant to drive to the mall, or some place where I could take my mind off of things. So when I looked up and actually noticed where I had parked the car, well, I kinda gave myself a heart attack. Demyx's house had not been the planned destination.

The good news was no one appeared to be home. The front door was shut and, though I couldn't tell if there was a car parked in the garage, Dem's and his dad's cars were both missing from their normal spots in the drive way.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and focus again on heading to the mall. But that would have been too easy. It just so happens I forgot about the third residence of the house, who ironically chose that time to open up the front door and walk out.

"What are you doing here?" Always the polite hostess, Larxene yelled from the front step.

"I…" And I thought about it, 'cause it was a good question. "I don't know."

"Well, you had to have some idea where you were driving."

"Nah, I just close my eyes and where ever I hit the break is where I stop." I growled. I went ahead and slammed my head on the steering wheel, 'cause if was gonna look like an idiot, I was gonna do it right!

"God, what's your problem?" Larxene asked, this time with a hint of caring. A very, very, very, tiny hint of caring.

I rolled my head enough to see out the window, at least, I would have if she hadn't already been leaning in the car and I ended up staring at her ear.

"Well, if you don't have a planned destination, I need to go run some errands and I'm without a car 'cause apparently, it takes two cars to go on a father-son outing. They wouldn't want to actually bond on the way there or anything." Larxene said getting into the passenger's seat of the car.

Why, yes, Larxene, of course I'll be your driver for the day.

"This thing must be older than you. It's a piece of crap." Larxene said, upset about having to manually roll down the window.

I, also, happen to hate having a 'piece of crap' for a car, but, hey, I had some wheels. That, my friends, is an important factor when you wish to drive somewhere.

Ignoring her last comment, I turned to her, "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well…" She said laying her palm out to get ready to count off the places. "I need to get some groceries, because Demyx forgot to get the things I put on the list, then I need to…."

She listed a bunch of other stuff, but I forgot to listen. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"So why were you out this early anyway?"

I looked over at her. She looked like she really was curious, not just tired of talking.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ha, yeah right."

"No, really, I couldn't sleep so I got up."

"And went for a drive?"

"Well, that was more because I didn't want to be around my family."

"Why?"

"Well, my dad was trying to make pancakes and then Namine came downstairs and…" I stopped having already said too much.

"And what?"

"Nothing, she was just talking to someone." I said pausing before I said Mom and decided to go with 'someone' instead.

She looked at me, not quite believing it, but didn't question any further. "So, for the sound of it, you haven't had breakfast yet?"

I was about to say I was fine, but my stomach growled in protest.

Smiling, Larxene pointed to the next street. "Turn there, there's a really good pancake place."

* * *

I was practically drooling by the time the waitress set the stack of pancakes in front of me. Larxene had turned down my offer to get her something, saying she'd already ate and was watching her figure. I told her the host guy that had seated us had been too. She hit me, then told me she'd pay the bill.

"So, tell me again, why exactly were you escaping your family?" Larxene asked resting her chin on her hands looking up at me innocently.

Ah, the price of a free meal.

"I'm going to have to tell you aren't I?" I asked forking a pancake, "That, or you'll take my pancakes away?"

Larxene picked up a fork and dragged a piece of pancake through a pool of syrup. "I'm going to take 'um anyway, I just won't pay for them if you don't speak."

I took another piece of pancake to delay saying anything.

"Who was Namine talking to?" God, she listened too closely.

"Our mom."

"There," she said patting my head, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

I stole her fork out of her hand and ate the pancake off of it. "Not really."

"And why is Mommy Dearest a problem?"

I glared at her, knowing she was going to get the whole story out of me. "My mom and I were really close."

"Were?" Larxene asked.

I ignored her. "She was, like, my best friends growing. Me and Marluxia have never gotten along really well. He was always too busy trying to grow up and I was always busy being a kid. So by the time Namine came along, I just wanted someone to hang out with and to stop being the baby of the family. Anyway, Dad got started doing a lot of stuff at work and was never home and Mom was trying to take care of the three of us, then, whenever Dad was home, they would fight."

I paused to collect my thoughts.

"Then one night, I couldn't sleep and ended up walking out side. She was sitting there, just staring at the sky, so I went and sat with her. I guess I must have fallen asleep, 'cause I woke up in my bed and she was gone. I was five. Namine was only one. She sent us postcards till she got remarried. We got a Christmas card when I was eight. It had a picture of her new husband and her holding a baby. That was the last time we heard from her."

Larxene turned to look out the window, but I saw her wipe the tears out of her eye. I laughed when I realized my eyes had tears in them too.

"Now, I believe you owe the good pancake people about 6.50. And you needed to go grocery shopping, right?"

She nodded, still facing the window, "Go on out to the car, I'll be there in a second."

I paused for a second before heading out. As I stepped off the curb to unlock the doors, I realized that that had been the first time I'd told anyone about my mom. I mean, Roxas and Demyx didn't even know, and they were my best friends.

Larxene came out stilling looking upset. I walked over to her door and opened it. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before she sat down I pulled her into a hug. She seemed shocked for a minute before hugging me back.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, nodding into my chest.

"Cool, 'cause I think the host-guy might come out here and try to beat me up in a second for touching you." I said pulling back.

"He does look pretty upset, doesn't he?" Larxene asked looking over her shoulder.

Then she got this evil look turned to look at me. Needless to say I took a step back. But she took a step closer and, reaching up on her toes, kissed my cheek.

I don't know whose jaw went further down in shock, mine of the host dude.

"Hurry up, I have thing to do." Larxene said shutting her door.

Smiling like an idiot, I obeyed and, right after I backed the car out of the space, I caught a glance of the host guy's look of defeat and wondered if this day could possible get any better.

* * *

I feel kinda mean for making them kinda cry...T.T But I think I made it better. Of course, Larxene was only kissed him to make the host guy mad, but I don't think Axel cared! lol

Shay


	9. Chapter 9

I'm updating! YAY! I wrote this in about an hour. (I had to stop to find some music to listen to. I'm listening to the soundtrack to The Road to El Dorado right now.) Okay, back to the story, It's a short chapter, but it's an update. I'm so excited! It's a sad chapter too, but it'll get better next chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter. Yay! I'll let you read now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Transformers, Spiderman, High School Musical (Or any related song/lyrics), Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus (Or any related song/lyrics), the Jonas Brothers, Nickalodeon (sp?), Cartoon Network, YouTube, Dora the Explorer, Camp Rock, or iPod

I want to thank everyone who continued to read Drowning Lessons even though it wasn't getting updated. You guys are the ones that encouraged me to write something up tonight. THANK YOU!!!!!!

* * *

By Week Three, I was becoming a pro. I had mastered scooping up a kid off the ground after he tripped on the ground the same time I calmed down another kid who just got in a fight with their friend over who had a cooler backpack; Transformers or Spiderman. I had also begun to help Kairi with the girls, which lead to my learning the entire High School Musical soundtrack and I had gotten the down the whole Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus identity crisis thing (Did you realize it's the same person? Who knew?) and the Jonas Brothers CD was stuck in repeat on my iPod and I could brag, wither it was for better or worse, about knowing most of the lyrics.

The television in my room was often set to Nick or Cartoon Network in my desperate attempt to keep up with the kids. I even took the time to watch a few episodes of Dora the Explorer on YouTube.

Though I didn't want to admit it, it was turning out to be a great experience.

Friday came quickly. I had become so wrapped up with hanging out with the kids I forgot about my latrine duty. So when Larxene walked in on our unit's dance party, I was a little taken aback.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the pool house?" She asked, holding back her temper

"Excuse me, but I'm enjoying the best of both worlds right now." I said spinning the little girl that I was dancing with.

"I can see that." She said looking around, "I guess I'll just meet you there then."

"Nah, I'll come." I said signaling to Kairi I was taking off.

I decided to play my iPod, containing a selection of songs that many fourth grade girls would kill to have, over the speakers in the pool house as I worked. 'Cause the time just goes by soooo much faster when you're listening to the Camp Rock soundtrack.

"Nice collection." Larxene said as the kids of Camp Rock gave way to the Wildcats. "Oh, yay, this is so much better."

I put my towel on the fence and turned in time to join the chorus and express how "There's not a star in Heaven we can't reach" while over-enthusiastically dancing.

"I'd suggest professional help, but I doubt it'd help much." Larxene said fighting a smile.

"Aw, how sweet." I said aiming my cannon ball into the water right next to the spot she was standing.

"I've been thinking." Eyes on the water, Larxene started playing with a leaf that landed in the pool.

"That we're all in this together?"

"I think you should talk to your mom."

Caught off guard, I paused. "Huh?"

"You said you were really close, right? I think you should at least talk to her next time she calls. Let her know how you're doing."

"Why?"

Larxene looked at me confused, "Because she's your mom."

"It's not that simple."

"You can at least say hi."

"She left me." I shouted frustrated at being told what to do, frustrated at having the one thing I had tried so hard to bury being shoved at me again, frustrated at pretending I'd gotten over it.

"I bet she had a reason. You were probably just too young to understand so she didn't tell you." Larxene persisted "Give her a chance."

"She didn't want us." I said, wanting to scream, but only managing a whisper. "She didn't want me."

"Axel," Larxene said reaching towards me, but withdrew her hand, her nature getting the better of her.

"I think I'm going to just go home."

I climbed out of the pool and gathered my things. As I walked out of the pool house, Larxene was waiting at the chain link fence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…." She tried to apologize, but I kept walking.

And I didn't stop to look back.

* * *

Yay! Review Please!

Sharlea


	10. Chapter 10

FINAL CHAPTER! I'm so excited! I'm so happy I finally finish it! I'm so proud of myself! Okay, this one was five pages on word, but I'm not sure it'll be that long on here. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and being patient. I know I took forever, but I love to get your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Martha Stewart. I think that's everything.

* * *

I slammed the door shut when I got home. I was upset and I was gonna make sure everyone knew.

"Hey." A voice called from the couch startling me.

"Marluxia?" Since when did brother-dearest come out of his room?

"Dad went to play cards, so I'm watching Nami. You would think Dad would realize she's old enough to watch herself." He explained noticing my confusion. "All she's done is sit in her room and talk on the phone. It's been rather uneventful."

It must have been if he was talking to me.

"Have you talked to her yet?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Who?"

"Mom."

"No." I said flatly. What was everyone's obsession all of the sudden?

"Want my advice?"

"Have I ever?"

He laughed. "You used to. Remember when you were trying to ride a bicycle without training wheels? You begged me to tell you how. And when you wanted to tie your own shoes, or when you watched to write your name."

He turned to look at me. "You didn't always hate me"

I smiled, "I just wasn't as good of expressing myself back then."

"Yeah, that's it." He laughed.

I sat down next to him. "Let's hear it, for old time's sake."

"Go off on her."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope," He turned off the TV. "You deserve it and she needs to know how you feel."

I nodded. That made some sense. The silence began to creep into our conversation. There was a slight awkwardness. How long had it been since we had had an actual conversation? A part of me missed having a big brother.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, we aren't exactly poster children for 'best friend brothers.'"

"You looked like you need advice and that's what big brothers are for."

"So now we're gonna play house?" I said with a smile.

"Hey now." He said, "I've been a great brother, just from behind the scenes."

"Oh really?"

"Most definitely, I never said a word when these" He said poking the mark under my right eye, "became a little more permanent then the previously used Sharpie."

I grinned, the tattoos had been a gift to myself.

"You think Dad knows?"

"Nah, he's too busy trying to be Martha Stewart."

We both laughed.

"You were always better at being a big brother then I was. So I figured I'd let you take care of Namine. I just watch over the two of you to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

The silence fell again, but this time slightly less awkwardly.

"I guess I'll head to bed." I said standing, "Thanks, Mar."

"Night, Aku."

* * *

Namine was asleep in her room when I looked in. The lights were on, and her phone lay open next to her.

I walked over to her bed, picking up the phone. Who ever she had been talking too had hung up. I slipped the phone in my pocket and switch off the lights.

"Night, Nami."

I walked to my room, the phone heavy in my pocket. Might as well be now, right? The number was under the recently dialed. I took a deep breathe and pressed send.

Ring…

I begin to doubt myself.

Ring…

This was an epically stupid idea.

Ring…

Besides, it was kinda late.

Ring…

"Hello?"

I froze.

"Hello?"

I fought for my voice.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Axel?"

And I broke down.

* * *

"No, no, no. It's perfectly alright; he's been up for hours. It's really no problem at all." The voice said worming its way under the crack at the bottom of my door. Marluxia was lying. You could hear it in his voice. That, and the fact I was still in a haze from waking up. Ah, back to our usual brotherly show of affection.

I grabbed my phone off of the dresser, navigating my way to my inbox all the while planning a colorfully worded text to my brother-dearest explain for his to shut up. But before I could press send, my door was thrown open, light pouring into the dark room while my brother made his overly dramatic entrance.

"Axel." He practically sang, "You have a visitor."

"Tell 'um to go away and get your overly theatrical as-"

"Aku!" He cried placing a hand over his chest. "That's no way to act in front of company."

At that time, Larxene , who had been waiting behind Marluxia stepped forward and gave an amused smile. I was still upset about yesterday, but if she came all the way over here to apologize how could I stay mad?

"Go away, Marluxia." I said, running my hand through my flattened-down hair trying to improve my current appearance but knowing it was a lost cause.

"Fine." Marluxia sighted, "but you know the rules. Door open. And you might want to consider putting on some clothes."

Older brothers are always quick to try and embarrass you when they're jealous about you having a good looking blonde in your room. I was willing to bet the only blonde that had been in Marly's room was Namine. Wait, don't take that wrong.

"I'll wait outside." Larxene said, staring at the pile of clothes on my floor.

"Nah, you're fine." I said grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor and a t-shirt off my desk. "I'm not completely naked."

She turned to give me some privacy, but I could still see the blush creep up on her face.

"So, um, how did you get your nickname?" Larxene asked trying to fill what I'm sure she considered an awkward silence. "Aku isn't really that close to your name."

I took my time threading my white belt white belt with the neon colored dinosaurs, courtesy of the world's coolest little sister, in the belt loops of my jeans. "It was my mom's pet name for me."

"Oh," She said, "Have you talked to her?"

I could feel her hesitation with the subject. I kinda felt bad for going off on her.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"And?"

"Thank you."

Silence fell as I realized that all the stuff for my hair was in the bathroom down the hall that I shared with Namine. (Dad's and Marluxia's rooms were the only ones with adjoining bathrooms.) I was going to have to deal with my hair down. "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to…" She began, but she seemed to struggle with phrasing what I assumed to be an apology. "How about we get some breakfast, my treat."

And that was as close to an apology as I was going to get.

"That sounds fantastic."

She laughed. "And bring your swim trunks. There's a pool at my house and I believe I owe you a lesson."

I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs where Xigbar was trying to cook.

"Hey, Dad. We're going out for breakfast and then Larxene's going to try and kill me. I'll be home before dark."

But he'd turned on the blender forgetting the lid, and what I assumed was going to be a milkshake splattered across the kitchen. Sadie barreled into the room hoping for her fair share of the clean up. "Sure, whatever, have fun."

We went out to my car and I unlocked the door for her.

"Where to?" She asked.

I smiled. "I know this really great pancake place."

* * *

I was falling. I couldn't see anything around me. The space around me was darker than black. I was dying. And I was falling.

That's when I hit the water. I couldn't see it. It was as dark as everything else, but I could fill it soaking my hair, pulling down my clothes, forcing its way into my lungs. I kicked trying to pull myself up, anything to keep me from sinking, but the motion pulled me down. I frantically flipped around looking for anything to help me, looking for anything other than darkness.

Then I saw it: the faintest light in the darkness. I began to swim towards it, pulling myself up through the water. Every motion was slow, but deliberate and I began to make my way towards the bright light. With every stroke the light grew brighter til I was close enough to reach it. I could make out a person in the light and a hand was stretched out to me. I gratefully accepted the gesture. I was pulled out of the water and could feel solid ground under my feet. I looked up at my savior her golden hair was short and her blue eyes gleamed.

She had the cutest smile.

* * *

Thank you thank you thank you thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Reviews are always loved!

Shay


End file.
